Kuuki wo Yomu
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: “Ele estava me passando sua segurança e era uma coisa que nunca havia acontecido entre nós antes. E era muito, realmente gostoso. Aquele algo no ar” Uruha x Aoi ::yaoi slash lemon homo:: Aoi's POV


**Disclaimer: **The GazettE é mais um patrimônio cultural mundial do que apenas uma banda. Então eles não são de ninguém. Mas os devidos créditos a PSC que foi esperta o bastante para faze-los assinar um contrato.

**Shippers: **Uruha x Aoi (...yeah, isso mesmo minhas ficreaders escoladas, é isso mesmo...)

**Categoria: **Romance, Humor, Yaoi (Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader:** None

**Sinopse: **_**"**__Ele estava me passando sua segurança e era uma coisa que nunca havia acontecido entre nós antes. E era muito, realmente gostoso. Aquele algo no ar"_

**Notas: **Acreditem ou não, escrevi isso de uma vez as sete da manhã, depois de passar quase uma semana meio vidrada, sem dormir. Por isso está meio... imbecil. Anna-chan merecia um presente de aniversario bem melhor (tipo uma atualização rápida, eu sei). Mas eu gostei de alguma coisa na essência dessa fic. Por isso o título é Kuuki wo yomu, que quer dizer algo como "Ler o ar". Meio comédia romântica. Aoi's POV

**Kuuki wo yomu **_– by Blodeu-sama_

Ele me olhava com aquele tipo de olhar. Aquele, que faz qualquer um se sentir despido na própria festa de formatura, sabe? Eu não conseguia evitar, mas toda vez que notava que ele estava me encarando, desviada o rosto vermelho para meus próprios pés.

A noite anterior era tão vivida na minha memória que era como se ainda estivesse acontecendo.

Não era a primeira vez. Não, longe disso. Eu e Uruha já havíamos feito aquilo varias vezes. Em algumas, a culpa era minha, mas na maioria delas ele quem começava. Eu ficara um pouco assustado e desorientado no começo, mas nas palavras do próprio Uruha eu sou um "caipira envergonhado quando de trata de sexo". Acabei entendendo nosso... relacionamento, por falta de termo melhor, como algo extremamente casual que não interferia em nada no resto de nossas vidas. Isso, claro, até noite passada.

Não que eu nunca tenha tido curiosidade. Sim, claro que tive, em alguns momentos da minha vida. Uruha mesmo, sempre parecia tão extasiado que as vezes eu me perguntava como ele podia sentir tanto prazer com algo que provavelmente machucava bastante. Na verdade, ele sempre pareceu muito satisfeito em ser o cara que... recebe. Ele faz o tipo, se me entende. Nunca achei que ele quisesse inverter a brincadeira.

Não percebi nada de diferente até ser tarde de mais. Até ter mãos e pés presos por cordas de cetim. Estava tonto pela bebida e pela falta de ar que os beijos dele sempre me causaram. Ele rebolava sobre meu quadril, chocando nossas ereções. Eu não podia mover as mãos e mal dobrava os joelhos. Então ele começou a sugar o próprio dedo, e logo depois percebi aquele dedo molhado andando por lugares meus que me causaram um arrepio de apreensão.

- O que você está fazendo? – lembro-me de ter perguntado, meio descrente.

E Uruha me olhou. Apenas isso. Do mesmo jeito que me olhava agora. Tão desejoso, lascivo, quase insano... que meu corpo estremeceu sob ele. Só então eu entendi.

Ele foi surpreendentemente delicado, a despeito de meus protestos altos e bem veementes – algo como uma mistura de xingamentos e gritos de "nem pense!". Havia me amarrado com força, mas me preparava com tanto cuidado que era quase impossível não esquecer momentaneamente o medo de ser empalado por aquela coisa gigante que ele chama de "Pequeno Uruha" e me deixar levar pelo prazer da massagem tão íntima.

Senti quando seu corpo se debruçou sobre o meu, e aqueles dedos longos e ágeis me abandonaram, com um involuntário gemido de desgosto por minha parte. Ele estava tão quente! Tão incrivelmente quente que sua pele quase me queimava. Ele voltou a me beijar, sussurrar no meu ouvido que faria daquela noite inesquecível. Ele posicionou-se e eu endureci como pedra. E no sentido ruim. Era inevitável, por mais que minha mente já estivesse seriamente divida àquela altura, eu ainda estava com medo. Apavorado.

Eu não me sentia seguro.

Uruha percebeu isso. Lentamente, afastou-se e soltou meus tornozelos, e então meus braços. Me abraçou, beijando meu pescoço. Seu corpo todo estava colado ao meu, e a sensação era boa além do sexo. Pelo menos para mim. Ele me tocava como se eu fosse sua guitarra preferida, com cuidado e carinho, quase reverencia. Mas cada vez que eu ia fazer um gesto, alguma coisa, ele me impedia suavemente. Era sua maneira de dizer que o deixasse fazer tudo. Eu não tinha porque reclamar, na verdade. Ele estava me passando sua segurança e era uma coisa que nunca havia acontecido entre nós antes. E era muito, realmente gostoso. Aquele algo no ar.

Ele não precisou perguntar, eu respondi mesmo assim. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, minhas mãos subiram para os cabelos macios dele. O corpo esguio de Uruha já se encaixava no meu com perfeição, só faltava uma pequena coisinha. Dobrei os joelhos, tímido. Eu devo ser mesmo um caipira. Tinha consciência de que estava corado – tolamente corado – porque ele chegou a sorrir para mim. Fiz um sim com a cabeça. Ele voltou a me beijar.

No começo pareceu muito bom, então a dor foi me invadindo. Aumentou conforme ele se colocava para dentro de mim. Cobri o rosto com o braço e mordi meu lábio, impedindo-o de me ver. E mesmo que ele estivesse quase delirando, ainda assim parou e esperou que meu corpo o acomodasse. Me forçou a olha-lo nos olhos e me beijou mais uma vez.

Senti uma onda de ... simpatia por ele naquele momento. Diferente da nossa amizade antiga, do desejo nas nossas trepadas anteriores. Eu nunca havia sido o passivo em nenhuma de minhas relações antes, mas duvidava que houvesse tratado alguém com tanto carinho quanto Uruha me dispensava. Era quase como se ele achasse que eu fosse me partir em dois. A dor poderia me fazer acreditar que sim, mas eu sabia que estava só despreparado para aquilo. Era meio frustrante aquele loiro com aquele rosto de garota me tratando como uma virgenzinha, mas também era imensamente gratificante. Era como se o sexo deixasse de ser... só sexo. Pela primeira vez pressenti algum sentimento por trás do que fazíamos.

Quando esse vago pensamento me passou pela cabeça, me mexi, acabando de fazê-lo entrar em mim. A sensação não era apenas dolorida, era bizarra, mas de alguma forma era gostosa também. Ele se mexeu, e de novo, e a cada movimento a sensação deixava de ser apenas boa para se tornar muito prazerosa para mim. Por muito prazerosa, quero dizer que me deixava soltando pequenos urros de tesão. O tórax dele se friccionava contra minha ereção e seus braços amparavam meu corpo, e ele se mexia cada vez mais rápido.

Eu sei que gritei muito, muitas coisas que nem sonho o que poderiam significar. Ele também gritou, e gemeu, e se apertou contra mim me fez cada vez mais e mais maluco com tudo aquilo. E eu já não tinha mais noção de que estava por baixo e que éramos duas pessoas diferentes porque era como se nós fossemos um só animal escandaloso. Naquela altura, já não importavam coisas tão mundanas quanto quem estava por cima e quem estava por baixo.

Então... então o mundo explodiu em cores e eu me senti exausto. Havia litros de mim melecando nossos abdomens. Uruha pouco depois alcançou ele também o ápice e senti um jato de puro fogo dentro de mim. Brega descrever desse jeito, imagino, mas é só o que me ocorre. Tão estranho! Tão... vergonhosamente bom.

O rosto dele ainda estava em êxtase quando ele se retirou de mim. Olhos fechados, lábios entreabertos, bochechas me lembrando duas cerejas. Senti frio, quando ele já não estava em mim, e fiquei grato que logo em seguida tivesse se aninhado em meus braços, o rosto descansando em meu ombro. Como se tudo tivesse acontecido como antes, e não houvesse nada de diferente. Mas havia. Zilhões de coisas estavam diferentes. Não era só uma questão de variar as posições. Eu estava mais exposto que nunca, a consciência do que havia feito me abalava internamente. Eu sabia, no intimo, que nunca teria deixado Uruha fazer aquilo em mim se não gostasse dele. Gostasse mais do que como um grande amigo e companheiro de banda. Era só ler os sinais... estavam boiando no ar a minha frente.

Muito cedo para confrontar sentimentos, eu sabia. Não é bom pensar depois do sexo. Mas vê-lo adormecer nos meus braços me encheu de carinho por aquele loiro impulsivo e inacreditável. E eu comecei a descobrir que estava apaixonado por ele.

-

Ainda assim, seus olhares me irritavam. Me assustavam. E me deixavam semi-ereto por baixo das calças largas. Talvez eu só estivesse confundindo as coisas. Talvez ele quisesse apenas variar. Meu traseiro achava muito injusto que a noite passada se justificasse apenas porque Uruha queria variar. Porque a simples tarefa de me sentar se tornara bem mais... complicada, aquele dia. Acabei me aborrecendo de vez com um de seus micro-sorrisos satisfeitos e olhares indecorosos, e o puxei para o banheiro vazio do prédio de ensaios.

- Não vai acontecer de novo! – sibilei, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

- ...que pena. – ele disse, com um sorriso leve. Não parecia aborrecido.

- Não vai mesmo! – frisei.

- Tudo bem, voltamos ao jogo de sempre, se você prefere assim. – Uruha retrucou, num tom casual, virando-me as costas para se olhar no espelho sobre a pia.

O encarei através do reflexo por alguns segundos, enquanto ele ajeitava algumas mechas do cabelo. Baixei o rosto corado.

- Você quer de novo? – perguntei baixo, tão baixo que nem eu pude me ouvir direito.

Uruha sorriu. Virou-se e encostou-se na pia, apoiando as mãos ao lado do corpo. Encolheu os ombros.

- Eu achei bem legal. Me saí bem? Faz muito tempo desde que eu não ficava por cima e... acho que da ultima vez foi com uma mulher. Mas acho que fiz tudo direito hum? Confesso que foi difícil ser legal alguém tão apertadinho como você Aoi... realmente, quase me deixou louco.

Suspirei fundo. Ele falava sobre sexo como quem fala sobre o tempo.

- ...você foi ótimo. Mesmo... ótimo.

- Legal.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Foi Uruha quem o quebrou, novamente.

- ...deixou de ser um jogo, não é? – perguntou. Só então notei que, embora mantivesse sua pode se sempre, o tom relaxado, estava igualmente inseguro. Havia algo de tremulo em seu sorriso confiante. Algo de constrangimento no modo como se encostava ao pia. Ele havia percebido também. Aquela coisa do ar.

- ...uhum – murmurei, erguendo o olhar. – Quem diria... precisei pagar o preço de na poder sentar pelo resto da semana para descobrir isso... – Frase idiota! Devia ter falado algo mais inteligente ou profundo.

Ele riu, desviou o olhar, e então me encarou novamente.

- Provavelmente não vai dar certo.

- Não, provavelmente vai ser um inferno. – concordei.

- E eu ainda gosto de ficar por baixo! – disse, resoluto, com um tom de quem resolve as coisas.

- Ótimo, porque eu prefiro você por baixo!

Um novo silencio tomou conta do ambiente. Desta vez, fui eu que o rompi.

- Quer ir lá em casa hoje? Eu aluguei um filme legal...

Uruha sorriu. Aproximou-se novamente, passo ante passo, e pousou uma mão sobre minha cintura e outra ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu o puxei para mim, e o corpo dele continuava quente. Tanto quanto na noite anterior.

- É, vale a pena tentar... – ele resmungou sobre meus lábios.

- É... – eu o beijei e logo estávamos tão juntos que já não havia espaço para poderia tê-lo beijado para sempre. Mas uma voz estranha se fez ouvir.

- Uhum! Vocês dois!

Afastei-me de Uruha, corado como um tomate, ao que este apenas cruzou os braços com um rosto sério, irritado por ter sido interrompido. Um perfeito cara-de-pau, ele. Reita nos olhava, e sua expressão de um olho só – o resto estava escondido por cabelo e bandana – demonstrava que estava mais desgostoso que surpreso com a cena.

- Se querem fazer isso, façam em casa, okay? Agora a gente precisa trabalhar.

Deixei Uruha passar por Reita, batendo na cabeça do baixista de leve, e fiquei encarando minhas mãos sob a água da torneira por um bom tempo. Não notei que Reita ainda estava lá. Agora seu único olho visível estava mais risonho que aborrecido.

- Você gosta dele, não é? – perguntou, e eu percebi que estava rindo.

Voltei-me para ele e ergue os braços, sorrindo.

- Eu o amo. – respondi.

Reita balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo, e nós fomos ensaiar.


End file.
